


Two Drabbles

by Sheogorath



Category: Fallout/Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism Perk, Gen, New Vegas, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One young man becomes a cannibal and another is transformed beyond recognition in these stories of precisely 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is dedicated to Obsidian Entertainment, the company that developed the game it was inspired by, and the second is dedicated to Bethesda Softworks for granting people in non-Fair Use countries explicit permission to create non-commercial fan fiction, with a boundary on what the word 'commercial' means.

# Strange Meat.

I went into V.A.T.S. and blew the two Powder Gangers' heads apart with my sawn-off before I took pieces of flesh from the bodies and ate them, savouring each bloody bite as I consumed it, Boone watching impassively. Just then, I heard a dog barking, and the Mojave Wasteland vanished.

When I woke up, I was crouching by my parents' bed, my dad's shotgun lying forgotten at my feet, and warm, raw flesh, which I had obviously torn from my mum's dead body, in my hands and mouth. The strange meat was real, and my nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

# Video Games are Bad for You.

Connor Stewart woke up and got out of bed, feeling a little strange as he did so, but he shrugged the sensation off as a developing headache and tried to ignore it as best he could. However, upon closing the door of the bathroom cabinet after getting out his shaving foam, he was suddenly woken up by the sight of the black, clawed hand that held it, and was also completely unable to ignore the sight of the red and black reptilian snout in the mirror.

As he blacked out, Connor's only thought was, 'Maybe Boris Johnson has a point!'

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
